Pregnant life
by LaydiiV
Summary: Lucy's life as she experiences being a mom to be.
1. Chapter 1

"Huh?" Natsu said to Lucy.

"What do you mean huh? I'm pregnant you idiot!"

"So what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It means she's having a baby!" Happy exclaimed.

"Wait, like Levy?" Natsu pondered on how Levy was showing her proud baby bump.

"That's so cool, this way I can show Gajeel I'm a man too."

Lucy just shook her head in disappointment. Why did she marry someone like Natsu? She was better off staying single. Then again, Natsu is a great husband and would make an even greater dad.

"So you are not happy at all about the baby?"

"Of course I am Lucy. I'm going to be a dad and teach him or her fire magic and tell them stores about Igneel. And Happy could babysit them sometimes while we go out."

"I don't think that's necessary about the whole Happy situation and our children."

"How far along are you?" Erza said popping out of nowhere.

The parents-to-be jumped.

"Hey Erza, you're here also?" Gray came next with Juvia following him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mrs. Dragneel yelled.

"We heard the good news so we came to congratulate you." Erza explained.

Both parents were confused. But the blond beauty knew who snitched. "Mirajane" they all said.

"Seriously, she just excited since Elfman and Evergreen is getting married." Lucy said.

"What about her and Laxus?" Natsu questioned.

"They broke up again, Laxus is such a playboy." Lucy commented.

"I though they broke up 'cause Laxus doesn't want to settle down yet." Gray said.

"He needs to shut up. Mirajane is the best thing that ever happened to him. I swear you men need a reality check." Lucy lectured.

"I agree Lucy, these men are clueless." Erza agreed.

"Says the girl that can't tell if Jellal is into her or not."

Two seconds later the father to be was way outside the town of Magnolia. The rest of the group backed away from her.

"So Lucy you didn't answer my question." Erza said.

"Oh I'm only a month along, well more like 5 weeks."

"So you conceived the child on the day of the fantasia parade." Erza asked.

Lucy's face was as red as Erza's hair. "Well, probably I mean who knows even I don't know." Lucy wanted to crawl into a hole.

Natsu came in 2 minutes later with branches in his hair and dirt all over his clothes.

"Why you did that for Erza?"

Lucy getting tired of all the commotion quietly left the house with Juvia silently following.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Her "ex rival" asked.

"Yeah I'm just tired. This baby takes a toll out of me and I'm just a few weeks along imagine the rest of the months."

"You'll be fine. You're Lucy Dragneel, the wife of a dragon slayer and Fairy Tail's most powerful celestial wizard. Speaking of which did you tell Loke...Leo?"

Lucy gave a sad look to Juvia. "He's not speaking to me; he's still upset over the whole marriage issue."

"It's been three years though."

"It's okay and Aries is comforting him so he's okay. I hope he and I can go back to the relationship we had before. But only time will tell."

Juvia gave her friend a hug. "Let's have a girl's night out...you, me and Levy." Lucy laughed.

"That's right Juvia, you're pregnant too. Master must be happy with all these children coming along. Levy is six months, you're three and I'm one." Both girls laughed at how close they were in their pregnancies.

"Yes my beloved gray rubs my belly every day. It's beautiful how kind he is to our child." Juvia's eyes shines brighter than Laxus lightening.

The two female wizards walked to pick up the petite bluenette. Upon knocking on the door, they hear yelling. Concerned they banged on the door. Gajeel opens the door with his usual annoyed look.

"Hey Juvia and fire bunny, what are you guys doing here?" Fire bunny was her new nickname since marrying Natsu.

"Where's Levy?" Lucy asked about to hurt Gajeel if any harm comes her girls way.

"Fighting with her two idiot friends, I'm out of it or ill kill them."

"What are they fighting over?"

"Who's going to be the godparents of the kid? Like I want either of them to be the guardians of my kid, if anything were to happen to us, dumbasses." The other father-to-be said with murder in his already red eyes.

"What brings you two here?" Juvia grabs onto Lucy.

"Lucy is pregnant too!"

"Oh another fire breath or is it gonna be a fire bunny?" He joked.

"Maybe a fire bunny, so your baby will have a future wife," Lucy counterattacked.

"I wouldn't want hothead to be my child's father in law."

Moments later, Levy came out with Jet and Droy battered up on the floor while she drags them to her door.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"We want to do a girls night out with just pregnant women. Are you available?"

"Yeah." She looked towards Gajeel. "Don't wait up for me." He smiled at her.

"Just get rid of these two before you go." Gajeel has changed poor Levy completely. The once sweet and innocent levy is now hardheaded and stubborn. She gets along with everyone still but once she gets pissed off it's over for you.

"So where are we going to go?" Levy asked as she throws her childhood friends in the street.

"Let's go out to eat and celebrate our pregnancies!" Lucy hollered. The girls agreed and went on their merry way.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue the story?**


	2. Chapter 2

"This is the life! No husband, no missions, just relaxation." Lucy said while sipping some herbal tea.

"How are you going to pay rent now?" Levy asked while stuffing her doll like face with cheesecake.

"Natsu still has his house...we're going to move over there. He is going have to build another floor for our bedroom and now for the baby."

"How long is that going to take?" Juvia asked. She was happily rubbing her belly.

"I honestly don't know. It was a plan of ours when we talked about having kids, and now that we are expecting, he has to do it within the span of nine months."

"Aren't you excited? I can't wait to see mine." Levy exclaimed.

"You're much closer to giving birth than us. How did you tell Gajeel?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we were married for almost a year, and we were trying," Levy was blushing.

"But I got really busy with missions and doing various works in the guild I became really stressed out. A month passes and I realized I haven't had my period. I just thought it was stress, but then I started having cramps and I caught a fever too. So, I went to the doctor with Gajeel and he told us there that I was pregnant. Gajeel was so excited that he almost crushed the doctor when he hugged him. It was so cute. Lily was excited as well." Levy displayed a genuine smile in remembrance to her memory.

"What about you Juvia? How did you tell Gray?" Levy asked.

Juvia's face was redder than a tomato. "Well, my beloved and I were in the guild, when I suddenly felt faint. I asked him to take me home. He was so worried that he ran while carrying me to the sunset." Juvia began to tell her story with her infamous fantasies.

"We went home. And as soon as I stepped foot in the house I felt nauseous and had this urge to...well throw up, Which I did and all over my poor husband's body."

"Well he is always naked, it's his own fault." Lucy commented.

"We cleaned up, and he put me to bed. The next day I, too, went to the doctor to confirm my pregnancy. When I told him the news, my beloved Gray had a feeling that it was that reason. He was so happy. And you, Lucy, I know you just told Natsu, but how did you find out?"

"We always used contraceptives. But lately we weren't using any at all, it just slipped my mind about the pills and he being an idiot, forgot to buy condoms...he told me he would be careful...careful my ass. Damn dragon. I knew because I couldn't eat some ginger flavored cookies that Mira made me, I felt sick. I knew right away why. So to prove it I bought four tests. All of them said positive, and then I went to take a blood test, I was right."

"Now we both have little dragons!" Levy exclaimed.

"I already told Gajeel we might be in laws."

Levy jumped up. "That would be so awesome! I would love that. Then well be a big happy family."

The girls began to joke lovingly and gave Lucy advice about the upcoming months.

Three weeks later, Lucy was having indigestion. Natsu was worried for her. She never had this problem. She tried drinking various teas and ate homemade recipes to ease the pain.

Soon after words, Lucy began to feel to stomach in knots. The baby was still little, so she wouldn't think he or she was the cause. Lucy found out that by two mouths of the pregnancy, it is common for women to have indigestion and gastric problems. She was relieved it was nothing truly serious.

While Lucy was packing some of her things, she was explaining to Natsu what was happening.

"It's okay Natsu; it's just that my hormones are very out of whack at this time."

Natsu processed this in deep thought. "Hmm, are you sure?" His famous thinking face was displayed.

"Yes babe, our little Natsu is acting up just like daddy." she said happily, while rubbing her small belly.

"Little Natsu, huh?" The salamander grabbed his wife to get to closer to him. "I rather a little Lucy, we already have Happy."

Lucy's smile faded away when he mentioned Happy as their son.

"Technically, happy is more of a pet." She joked.

"Hey, you should be considered a pet." The annoying blue cat said to long time friend.

Lucy grabbed a fly swatter and swung at happy. Natsu tried to prevent his wife to kill his best friend, but it was a failure. She swatted Natsu's face out the way before running after the Exceed.

Lucy, not paying attention, tripped over one of the boxes. In a split second, Natsu caught his pregnant wife, before she fell. Embarrassed at her stupid action, Lucy began to cry. Natsu and Happy's face were in pure, utter shock.

"Baby, it's okay." Natsu said to comfort her.

"No its not, what if something were to happen to my baby. I wouldn't live with myself, knowing I hurt my baby and then you'll be mad and divorce me and you, Happy, and Lisana would be a big happy family and ill remarry to Dan Straight and become Lucy Straight and I'll be miserable!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu gaped at his wife's weird fantasy.

He burst out laughing, tears and all. "You sound like Juvia!"

Lucy smacked his arm. "Not funny, Natsu."

Pulling his wife up from the floor, he bent down facing her stomach.

"Nothing is gonna happen to this kid. My child is a Dragneel. We are tough." He kissed her belly.

Natsu rose up, taller than his average height woman. "And you, Lucy, have nothing to worry about. Lisana is just a friend, and Dan is not taking you from me. Got it."

His signature smile took away all doubts in her mind.

"I love you, Natsu Dragneel."

"I love you too, Lucy Dragneel."

They were mouth to mouth before Happy said. "I love you guys too." The happy couple laughed.

"We love you too Happy." Lucy said.

Hormones can sure get a woman riled up. Natsu has seven more months of these breakdowns to go through.

Yay for him.

Two Weeks later, Natsu found his wife looking at her naked body in the bathroom mirror. As her husband and as a man it was his right not to look away. Lucy was cradling her breasts, she hears a snicker. Shocked, she turns to see her husband's lust filled eyes.

"Why are cradling your boobs?"

"They grew! Come feel." Lucy grabbed his hand to measure the heaviness of her breasts.

"They are heavier, what have you been doing?"

"Producing milk for your child and look I'm getting stretch marks! I look so bad."

Natsu inspected his wife's body.

"Nope, not bad at all. I could prove it to you." He said in a flirty manner.

Lucy giggled. "You are Lucky you caught me in a good mood today Mr. Dragneel."

Six months and two weeks to go!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review I love suggestions! I'll try to update every week or biweekly. School is almost over, so I'll probably update more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Month four-fifteen weeks**

Lucy and her husband were currently resting in their new renovated home. Natsu didn't take long constructing his house with a baby on the way. He gathered all his Fairy Tail male friends, Erza as well, to help build his home for his wife and child.

"Natsu, I want pickles and peanut butter."

"Ugh, that sounds nasty. Are you nuts?" his disgusted face said it all.

"You eat fire, don't judge my taste. So get me a jar of pickles and of peanut better, and are you done with the last of my boxes? I need to pay the landlady for the last time." She nagged.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties twisted. I got everything done. Where did you put the pickles?"

"They should be in the fridge, I'll get them, you may be a dragon, but you're blind as a bat." Lucy's belly was showing more now. Some say it was abnormally huge.

Natsu, Gray, and Erza believed that the child is growing stronger and stronger. The baby's magical power is expanding Lucy's belly. Lucy wanted to hide due to their stupid claims.

Gajeel, Master, Laxus, Mira, and Levy believe that she's expecting more than one kid. They were wrong too; her ultrasound a few weeks ago told her she was having only one child.

So why was her belly expanding abnormally?

"Lucy, you're getting fat." Happy said while eyeing that peanut butter jar in Lucy's hand.

Her face became flustered, her appetite gone. That's why her belly is expanding, she's eating too much.

Lucy's first reaction was looking towards her husband's face. Females tend to go crazy when it comes to their looks. Lucy is one of the top females in Magnolia that her looks meant everything to her.

But that wasn't the only reason she lost her appetite. There was a sharp pain in her abdomen. In a flash, a glass jar broke, Lucy held onto her lower belly, Natsu carried his wife to their bathroom, and a happy cat ate from the peanut butter jar.

With concern, Natsu settled his wife on the toilet seat. Lucy clutched onto her belly.

"It hurts." She whined with tears threatened to spill.

Natsu froze in place when he sniffed the air...blood. His woman was bleeding. He lifted up Lucy from the seat to find a blood stain on it and on her light blue pants. They were completely still, before Mrs. Dragneel screamed out of fear. Natsu, being the protective husband he was, carried Lucy bridal style straight for Magnolia Hospital.

Two hours later, Natsu was panicking and pacing in the hospital. It was heard throughout all over Magnolia. Lucy's bleeding deprived him from sleep all night. A dragon without sleep is like Erza without her cake. Not a pretty sight.

As soon as he smelled the blood he was frigid. He was beyond worried. Bleeding means something bad in his book.

Natsu saw Happy sleeping soundly in the emergency waiting room. Lucky cat.

A short nurse with green hair came over to Natsu in a calm manner.

"Mr. Dragneel, you may see your wife."

"Is she alright?" Cold sweat was rolling down his face.

"A small blood clot, you brought her at the right time. She's perfectly fine now." The nurse reassured him. She pointed to the room where Lucy was recovering from.

Natsu ran to his wife's room. Lucy's sleeping face, gave him a calmness to his soul.

_She looks peaceful_. He thought.

As he placed a seat next to her bed, Mrs. Dragneel began stirring in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open. Her first instinct was to look for Natsu. When they locked eyes, tears came up. Both husband and wife were overjoyed that their baby was alright.

"Stop eating those pickles." He joked.

Her smile went from ear to ear. "The baby wants a gyro with chocolate milk."

"So my child is competing with me based on food. We will see who wins." The father declared.

Natsu placed his hand gently on Lucy's belly. "Almost five months and already causing trouble. Just like your old man." A tear ran down his face. "I thought I was going to lose you." He sobbed.

"Our baby is a Dragneel, we never lose." Lucy answered.

Natsu laughed away his tears and kissed his beautiful wife's lips.

"Baby i haven't slept so I'm going to take a nap and shower," he said.

"Mm, okay I'm going to nap too."

After his much needed nap and shower, Natsu found Juvia, Cana, and Mirajane huddled around his wife.

"What's up guys?" Natsu asked.

"Levy gave birth today. It's a boy!" Lucy answered.

"We just saw him, he's so cute. He has Gajeel's hair," Mirajane said.

"He has his mother skin tone," Juvia added.

"It's too soon to tell who he looks like more. At this moment he looks like Gajeel. Hopefully that'll change." Cana said.

"We have to see her" Lucy said to her husband.

"After you're released from the hospital," He answered.

And that just happened as so. After being released from the hospital, Lucy, Natsu and Happy went to visit the happy couple. They were located on the fifth floor of the hospital, the maternity floor. Juvia and Lucy were going to be there soon. Entering room 504, the Dragneel family was greeted by Jet and Droy arguing over the child.

Gajeel punched the two childhood friends of his wife into unconsciousness. Levy was feeding the baby through a bottle staring lovingly into his eyes.

"Hey guys," Natsu said.

Gajeel turned to see his friend/rival at the door holding onto his wife as she was still recovering.

"Sup, firebreath, Firebunny, blue cat." Gajeel greeted.

He took his place next to his wife's side. He sat on the bed, holding his sons head carefully. Panther Lily came in with flowers and balloons.

"From the thunder God Squad; they had to go on a mission and cannot stop by. They said congrats."

"They are beautiful. Gajeel, bring those home too." Levy said as Lily placed them with the other gifts.

"So tell me everything." Lucy asked her best friend.

Levy patted on an empty spot on the bed. "Sit, you need to rest and tell me everything." Lucy sat and explained what occurred yesterday.

It was Levy's turn for her story. "I was cooking and this cutie over here," she kissed his forehead, "decided to hit my liver. I was in pain. I dropped the sauces all over the floor, Gajeel comes to the room panicking and yelling. I was crunched up on the floor. I even passed out. Gajeel carried me to the hospital. When I came too, the doctor told me it was time for him to come out. I was going crazy and my passing out didn't help the baby. My lack of oxygen prevented him from breathing properly as well."

She teared up a bit. Gajeel wiped it away swiftly.

"I was so scared, Lucy. And Gajeel cursing up a storm was not helping either. So after seven hours of being in pain, I gave birth to this handsome boy right here." Levy took the bottle from her baby.

He whined a bit, but got over it when she began to burp him. He let out a small belch, and fell back to sleep. Levy allowed Lucy to cradle her sleeping baby, while she rested.

"What time was he born?" Natsu asked.

"3:24 this morning." Gajeel said proudly.

"Really, Lucy make sure ours is born next year. I don't want my child born in the same year as Gajeels kid. No offense Levy." Levy laughed at Lucy's annoyed facial feature.

"When are you due?" Levy asked.

"End of December to early January. I want a Christmas baby, but Natsu wants a New Year's baby."

"Either or is perfect. When are you going to find out the sex?"

"We want it to be a surprise." Natsu answered.

"Why?" Gajeel asked.

"We wanted to know right away...well Gajeel did more than me." Levy said.

"It'll be cool, you're child's gender, it's a mystery. I want it to stay that way." Natsu answered Gajeel's previous question.

"I'm nervous too, so I don't want to know either." Lucy added.

"What's the baby's name Levy?" Happy finally spoke.

The Redfox couple looked at each other and to Happy.

"We haven't named him. We're still looking for the perfect name." Levy answered.

That's right; Lucy and Natsu have to start thinking of baby names. What a hassle. The Fairy Tail members continued to randomly speak about various events.

Later on, Natsu settled his wife on the bed with a heating pad on her back.

"You okay? I know you were hurting. You could have visit Levy after the pain left." Natsu scolded his stubborn wife.

"Levy is my best friend. And I won't be moving for a while. Do you know how bored I'm going to be for three days? You have to cook for me...my poor body." Natsu laughed.

"I'll order food from the guild, don't worry." He kissed her forehead, and settled into bed himself. The happy couple slept the night away. Just five months and two weeks to go!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I need baby names for the GALE couple...help me please. I might do maybe 3-5 more chapters of "Pregnant Life." See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Month Seven-Twenty five weeks**

"When was the last time you had sex with Gray?" Lucy asked a very pregnant Juvia. She was about to give birth any minute now.

The rain woman replied, "Well don't you think that's kind of personal?"

"Aw, come on we've been friends forever! Juvia, I'm just curious...isn't that right, Timur." Lucy kissed Levy's baby forehead.

She was currently babysitting the Redfox pride and joy, while mommy and daddy were enjoying themselves. The blue haired water mage laid back against a comforter that Lucy and Natsu recently bought.

"Last night," she answered. Lucy, who was feeding Timur, dropped his bottle in surprise.

When Tim started crying Lucy quickly gathered the bottle to feed him again.

"H-h-how?" She stuttered. "I mean, I know how, but the belly and the position you'll have to be...oh you are so blessed right now." The celestial mage complained.

Juvia gave her a questioning look. "Have you and Natsu stopped?"

"It's not that I stopped, he stopped. He's afraid that I'll bleed again or he will hurt the baby. Our doctor explained to him several times already, but he just doesn't get it."

Lucy was sexually frustrated. "I bet that since Jellal is poising as Mystogan again, Erza is having a better sex life than me." Lucy commented.

"Well it's understandable, Natsu was freaked out when it all happened. Maybe he'll let off steam now that he went on a mission with Elfman and my beloved Gray."

"True and I'll be happy again. I do appreciate you coming over here although you were about to give birth." Lucy began to burp Timur.

"No problem, it'll be fun just us too pregnant females." Juvia said.

She got up to use the bathroom. Lucy was rocking Timur to sleep.

"Lucy!" Juvia called out from the bathroom.

"What is it?" She speed walked to the bathroom with the baby.

Opening the bathroom door, Lucy sees Juvia sitting on the toilet in pain.

"I think the baby is coming." Within minutes, Lucy contacted Magnolia Hospital, Levy and Gray.

The ambulance came right away and placed Juvia on the stretcher. The poor woman was calling her husband's name. Lucy entered the ambulance car with her trying to support her friend.

_Damn it, Gray and Natsu, where are you guys? _

Not too far from Magnolia, a blinking card sounded loudly from Gray's back pocket. Since he was in his boxers at the moment he didn't realized that it was coming from his pants. Natsu who was about to have a rematch brawl with Gray heard it in the direction it came from.

"Wait a minute, Gray isn't that your card blinking?"

Gray, who was forming an ice hammer, stopped and ran to his pants. He took the specialized card Cana made for everyone to see a miniature picture of Juvia clutching her stomach.

"The baby, the baby," it rang.

All color was drained from him face. In a second, he grabbed all his clothes and ran to Magnolia. Natsu, who was confused at the moment, quickly realized what was going on and awoke Elfman who decided to take a nap. Natsu, Happy, and Elfman all caught up to Gray in the direction of the hospital.

Lucy, who was outside the birthing room, paced back and forth with, a still sleeping, Tim.

_He's just like dad. _She thought.

Her blue petite best friend and tall brooding husband came running looking for Lucy and Tim.

"Levy!" She called out.

"Is Juvia okay?" The bookworm said.

Tim quickly awoke after hearing his mother's voice. Levy took her baby from Lucy's arms, cradling him back to sleep. Lucy sat on a hard chair holding her back.

"Yeah, there are no complications, she just refusing to give birth until Gray arrives."

"Is she nuts?" Gajeel commented about his good friend.

"I would be the same way, Gajeel so leave her alone," his wife said.

Gajeel blushed slightly knowing that his wife would wait until he entered the room to be by her side. He took their child from his wife's arm.

"Stay with Firebunny until her bastard husband comes, I'll take Tim home." He left after kissing his wife's lips.

Levy's attention was back on Lucy. "How's your back, girl. I know you must be hurting." Levy commented.

"It's better than last night." Pregnancy gave you awful back pain. For Lucy it was worse than all the battles she went through put together.

Gray, Natsu and Happy entered the floor with gray carrying a huge blue bag of what seemed to be Juvia's maternity things. Lucy and Levy heard them arguing with a stubborn nurse that didn't want to let him pass without his clothes. Levy went to the nurse and explained that he was Juvia's husband. The nurse gave him the proper attire to enter the room.

After getting dressed, he ran inside. "Gray!" Was heard out loud from the waiting area.

While waiting for Juvia, Lucy refused to leave, so Natsu and Happy walked Levy home and came back to find his wife missing. He found her buying some hot chocolate. Noticing she was in thin clothing he asked a nurse for a blanket. He placed it on her shoulders.

"Where's Happy? And what happened to Elfman?" She asked.

"He went home to sleep and Elfman went to Master to inform him." He answered.

The Dragneel couple waited longer.

At 6:42 am on November 1, Calder Fullbuster was born. He weighed 7 lbs and 4 ounces. He was 22 inches long, and had a lighter version of Gray's hair color. He was the most adorable thing Lucy saw.

Two boys so far, what if she had a boy too? Those three would plummet Fairy Tail to the ground. Lucy was restless thinking about it.

"Lucy, thank you." Juvia said resting in her new room.

Lucy smiled and gave her a big huge.

"Congrats man!" Natsu said to Gray.

"Thanks man, we'll do our rematch next time. I have to stay with Juvia and Calder."

Natsu smiled. "No problem, maybe my kid will beat yours one day."

"Don't bet on it." The "two best friends"/rivals were head to head about to punch each other when Lucy wacked both upside the head.

She dragged her fidgety husband back to the house.

"The nurse let me keep the blanket Natsu, we have to thank her." Lucy said folding the warm item.

"Yeah, yeah, Lucy what are we naming the baby?"

"I don't know, maybe when I see him or her I'll know."

"What about me?" Natsu pouted. "Don't I have a say in this?"

"No, you automatically give the baby your last name and if it wasn't for you, there would be no baby. So let me have something."

Natsu laughed at his wife. "You okay?"

"No, Juvia and gray had sex the night before she gave birth and I'm here seven months and haven't had gotten any since two months ago." She complained.

Natsu laughed even harder. He went up to his wife and lean forward. He and Lucy shared a passionate kiss.

In a flash, he gathered her up to go to their bedroom.

"Do you know how hard it was for me? I was concerned for my wife." He smirked. "But you wouldn't know. Ill guess I'll just show you."

Lucy giggled in her husband's arms as they went to enjoy their night.

Two more months to go!

* * *

**Okay, I know big jump, but I wanted Juvia to give birth already. I picked Timur because it means iron in Turkish. And Calder means violent water. They both sounded like strong male names. But I need a favor from you guys. I already the gender and name for our NALU couple but I can't decide Christmas or New Years! Help me! And thank for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Snow began hitting Magnolia's floor rapidly. A blizzard was set to hit the town. The worse one yet. Lucy was worried because at any minute she was due to give birth and Natsu wasn't back yet.

Lucy calmly drank tea, though she wanted to wring her husband's neck. The baby was kicking like crazy knowing the mothers anguish.

The first time the baby kicked was 3 weeks ago after Calder was born. Lucy was worried that the baby was developing badly, so she hurried to the doctor with Natsu. Her doctor was also worried; the baby should have been moving long ago. The good doctor placed the green jelly substance on Mrs. Dragneel's large belly. After looking for a specific angle the doctor saw the baby was sleeping. But the child was hardly moving. The heart rate was fine, so were the organs, maybe the baby was just lazy. The doctor tried moving the baby from Lucy's belly. In annoyance the child kicked and pushed against Lucy. Natsu laughed in delight. The baby kicked harder.

"The baby needs a little push most infants move if they don't have space but the baby is fine. It seems that dad's voice attracts the baby. Not rare, those are the only voices the child is used too." The doctor said.

When they went home, Natsu was so overjoyed with the doctor's answer that he began telling the baby various stories about Igneel. The baby would kick harshly when Natsu laughed.

"I think he or she just likes your laugh or hates it since the baby is hitting one of my organs. Ouch." She said.

Natsu rubbed the Over grown belly. "Do you want more?" He asked.

"You want more already; this one hasn't even come out yet." She joked.

"Yeah I do." Oblivious to the joke, Natsu kissed the belly. "I want three or five more." He said seriously.

"And whose gonna give birth to all those children!" She yelled.

Natsu laughed, baby kicked. "You are silly. Lucy, since we've met you've been weird. Who else is going to give birth to my babies?"

Natsu and Lucy's lips danced in rhythmic fashion. Only he can get her like that.

Lucy blushing from the aftermath at that previous day didn't realize she fell asleep on her couch. The tea cold from what seemed like hours from when she fell asleep. She awoke to see Gemini as her, minus the belly sleeping on the orange chair that Natsu just loved because it reminded him of the fruit.

"Gemini, what are you doing here?" She asked.

The celestial twin spirits woke up and hugged their master.

"We've missed you. We're sorry for opening our gate, but we wanted to see you. Everyone missed you. Capricorn and Leo were the most nervous. They really wanted to see you."

Lucy's hormones got the best of her and she started to tear up.

"Even Aquarius sent me some water that is perfect for the baby."

Gemini took out a small canteen from her bag and gave it to Lucy. Lucy put it away in her fridge, and brews more tea for her and Gemini.

"Capricorn said 'don't gain any more weight.'"

Lucy wanted to hurt him. Oh well, too late.

"I'm so happy, you all miss me. I felt lonely without you guys. How's Loke? Is he well? And Virgo is she still asking to be punished? Are Aquarius and Scorpio still together? Are-Ow," she said as the baby kicked her.

Lucy was apparently panicking, which caused the baby to kick her to calm down.

Gemini was so interested in Lucy's belly they started to touch her belly.

"It kicked!" they exclaimed.

"It's not an it, it's a he or she."

"So which one is it?"

"I don't know, I think it's a boy."

Gemini clapped their hands in excitement. "We all can't wait till you give birth. And to answer all your questions, we are all fine. We wanted to check up on you."

Lucy's emotion got the best and she started to cry.

Gemini hugged their master.

"We love you Lucy. You are our best friend, not just us, but Virgo, Leo, Aries, Capricorn, Plue, and everyone. We will always support you!"

Lucy cried harder against her twin spirits. The Lucy doppelganger left back to their world, leaving Lucy with a whole bunch of presents. An hour later, Natsu came in with a huge pine tree.

"Lucy, I got our Christmas tree," he noticed that she cried.

"Baby what's wrong?" He placed the tree down and shut the door after happy came in with some other various things they bought. Natsu sat next to his wife on the couch.

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Gemini came to see me; they gave me gifts from the others. I miss them so much," she sobbed.

Natsu kissed his wife's head. "You can see them at any time, but the doctor said it's bad to use magic while you're pregnant."

"I know, but I miss my friends."

She wiped the tears off her face. Natsu guided his wife to his tree after she felt a little better.

"I was thinking of putting it in that corner, where your maid outfit used to be. And I want it to be all red, maybe some gold. I even bought ornaments for the tree. I got a star too; it was so cool looking Lucy..."

He continued to tell her the plans for their tree, but Lucy was not focused on that. She was focused on her spirits and how close she was to give birth. She was focused on her fear and heart ache. She was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't realized Natsu calling her.

"Babe, I got a present for you." He said to get her mind out of the clouds.

Lucy looked towards him in wonder.

"Happy go get it," he said.

"Aye sir!" he said.

Happy came to her with a square box. She took it from him. She opened it and saw an expensive looking pink heart shaped necklace. She was amazed how it looked like it was fire burning inside the necklace.

"I love it, Natsu." She kissed her husband. He took it from her to place it around her neck.

"I thought it was pretty cool, and I wanted to give it too you early, since you've been sad lately."

She kissed him once more.

"I love you." She said. Natsu, Lucy and Happy began working on their tree, all was left was to add the star. Lucy was going to until a sharp pain hit her stomach. She swayed on the ladder, and fell. Natsu, luckily, was there to catch her. The sharp pain hit again.

"What's wrong?" He worriedly said.

"The baby is coming."

* * *

**Cliffhanger for Christmas! Thanks for reading! Oh no, the story is almost done. ****Well, I'm making a new story, but it's a sailor moon based story. Check out my profile and other stories. Thanks lovelies! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	6. Chapter 6

"All right Mr. And Mrs. Dragneel; due to the storm you are able to stay the night. I'm sorry you came all this way for a false alarm."

This child is undoubtedly Natsu's. It was a false alarm. They trotted through the snow, the harsh freezing winds and the steep hills to find out that it wasn't time for him or her to enter this world. This upset Lucy very much. Natsu just laughed. He always had a good sense of humor, with a bad joke.

If a small contraction was like that, Lucy doesn't want to know what the real ones were like. She was already nervous for childbirth. She guesses the false alarm was for her to have a taste of what would happen when she actually gives birth. Juvia was fine, it didn't hurt her that much, and for Levy it was excoriating. So will she be in between? Lucy fell asleep pondering this.

A few days later, the snow was still on the ground, but it was less deadly and calmer. Children and Natsu were throwing snowballs at each other. Eventually, the Dragneel family entered the guild with much warmth from everyone.

Gildarts, even came back on a mission, to see Lucy and Natsu. He began lecturing Natsu about having a girl and to watch out for creepy boys like he has to do with Cana. The S-class wizard's daughter came and yelled at him about his stupidity.

Lucy was bombarded with gifts from everyone.

"Since you didn't have a baby shower we decided that this Christmas would be your celebration." Mirajane said with Laxus by her side agreeing.

Lucy was utterly Grateful.

Mirajane took the mother to be in the back to change her in a more comfortable fashion. Lucy came out in a short red long sleeved dress with black leggings and red ankle boots. Natsu was forced to match with his wife in a similar fashion like his outfit from when he was a small child. His scarf was placed around his belly with a watermelon in it, so he could experience the same struggle Lucy was.

It was Gray's idea to piss him off. But Natsu ended up eating it with Happy along with him. He gave a small piece to Lucy who was reluctant to take it, she ate it anyways. After eating and drinking, the guild began exchanging gifts. Most were for Lucy and Natsu since the other previous pregnant couples had their turn of having gifts for the children. Lucy was gifted with bottles, a lot of diapers, wipes, and neutral clothing.

Erza got the child a small armor set and Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisana pitched in for a rocking chair for Lucy. Master and Laxus built them a beautiful crib. Wendy bought them a hanging toy for the crib. Levy bought her godson or goddaughter a few books for him or her to read. Juvia purchased a few clothing items in a light blue. It was a neutral color in her eyes.

"Thank you everyone, we really appreciate it!" Lucy cried.

Natsu and the gang gave her a big hug. Later on, Erza and Gray were arguing over the sex of the child. Erza, Max, Elfman, Master, Cana, Laxus, Bickslow, Wendy, Carla, and Warren believe the baby is a boy. Erza was the leader of boy team. She even forced Jellal, who was currently Mystogan, to join them. Although, he believed the child was female. The rest of the guild, with Mirajane being leader, believed the baby was a girl.

The petty argument became a brawl with Natsu, who wasn't on either side, began destroying the guild. Lucy sat back with Gajeel, and Levy who were neutral about the sex of the baby. Lucy sat back and enjoyed the show, knowing that it was her husband who was causing the ruckus, with Erza ending it by smacking Natsu to a forest on the outskirts of Magnolia.

Warren, Romeo and Wendy walked the pregnant wizard home while Happy and Carla went to retrieve Natsu from the forest. He was probably stuck in a tree again. Lucy fell asleep on their couch surrounded by all the gifts with a smile on her face.

The next day Lucy decided to clean up a bit before she gives up. Her husband, who was still hurt from yesterday, didn't allow her lift a finger. But she had to, even with cleaning, Natsu was sloppy. When it came to using the chemicals to clean the bathroom, or bending down to grab something; that was Natsu's job. Finally finishing the house, and organizing the presents, Lucy and Natsu decided to take the rest of the night off an relax at home.

Natsu cooked a surprisingly nice dinner for them. While Happy left two hours earlier to find a fish for Carla.

"Natsu, your cooking is getting better."

He gave his famous smile in response to her. "Thanks, Lisana gave me the recipe."

Lucy, although she knew in her heart that Natsu and Lisana do not have anything going on, but her jealously got the best of her.

"Are you serious? Where you alone with her? Are you always alone with her? I bet after I give birth, you two would run away with the baby!"

"We are not going through this again, Lucy." Natsu was getting angry. Her jealously of Lisana was getting on his nerve. Her hormones were getting on his nerves.

"Baby, Lisana and I have nothing going on. We are childhood friends. If I wanted to I would have asked Lisana to be my date for Valentine's Day instead of you, and I would have been dating her for a year until I went to Magnolia's church to propose to her in front of everyone instead of you. But no, I wanted you and always would want you. I married you to be with you forever. I value family more than anyone and I knew I wanted a family with you. So please stop with Lisana."

Lucy was stopped in her tracks. The baby agreed with his or her daddy by kicking mommy furiously. Lucy stood shut and continued to eat her food. Natsu, feeling guilty for lecturing her, stood shut as well.

Two days later, the parents to be were still quiet around each other. Lucy made oatmeal while Natsu went to the guild to pick up some things from Mirajane. Lucy felt guilty and hurt. Natsu really haven't talked to her about anything.

Natsu secretly went to the guild to ask the guys for advice. Gray suggested chocolates. Gajeel suggested make up sex. Elfman suggested a huge bouquet of flowers and Jellal suggested apologizing and doing all Three, while going out to a spa. Since Lucy was big enough, that leaving magnolia was a bad idea.

Natsu went to the florist shop and got the biggest bouquet. He went to the baker and asked him to make a huge box of chocolates. He went home to find Lucy folding some baby clothes, not paying attention to nothing.

"Lucy, I'm home." Lucy turned to his direction.

Her eyes widened when she saw her husband with a huge bouquet of her favorite flowers and a big box of milk chocolates that she loved. With joyful tears threatening to come out she wobbled to her husband.

He smiled at his wife. She was barely able to walk due to her about to give birth. The Dragneel couple began to passionately kiss. Lucy put her flowers in a vase that Natsu and Happy dug up. She was so happy.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean to make you mad." He said.

"I'm not mad, I'm sorry, I feel insecure sometimes, and I'm huge! I gained 27 pounds. That's almost 30. I don't want you to leave me." She pleaded.

Both Juvia and Levy hardly gained anything. She heard rumors that men left women after they got bigger.

"Please, I didn't fall for you because of your body. I fell in love with Lucy. Who you are, how awesome your loyalty to your friends are, everything. Looks never mattered to me. Hello I have pink hair and proud of it babe. And besides you're the only one who can keep me in check. I'm not going anywhere." He confessed.

Lucy never felt more grateful to have him as a husband. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen and it was the worst feeling she had ever felt.

* * *

**So I guess I deserve a pow pow since it was a false alarm. Next chapter she will give birth yay! So no Christmas baby, awe man. New years it is. Thanks so much for ready my lovelies I really appreciate it. Please review and tell me any suggestions. Don't be harsh please. See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**December 31st-Final Chapter part I**

* * *

Lucy awoke startled. Heart was palpitating, body covered in sweat, hands shaking. Natsu awoke along with his wife. He saw as Lucy wobbled to the bathroom and a sound coming out. It sounded like grunting or vomiting sounds. Natsu went inside the bathroom to see Lucy hunched over in the toilet like she did in her early pregnancy.

"Nat-su," she said, barely audible.

"What's wrong baby?" He rubbed her back. Natsu heard Lucy make a sobbing sound.

"You want to go to the hospital?" Lucy shook her head.

"I'm okay, just stay with me."

For three whole hours, the Dragneel couple sat on their bathroom floor. Natsu helped Lucy take a bath when she was feeling better. He changed her clothes and placed her on the bed. Natsu kissed his wife's belly. He asked Happy to get Levy for him. An hour later, his wife's best friend came in. She left Timur with his daddy.

"Hey girl, you okay?" She asked.

Lucy was in no condition to answer back so she smiled. Natsu, who was pacing back and forth in front of his door, jumped when Levy came out of the room.

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping now; I put a small pain reliever spell over her. I'm not as good as Wendy, but I tried."

"Do you think Wendy can help?"

"Lucy is about to give birth, you can't really help that feeling with magic Natsu. The most we can do is relieve it." Levy said.

"Should I take her to the hospital?"

"Not yet, it seems like a gas problem nothing serious. Is she dilated yet?"

"The doctor said 3 centimeters." He answered.

"Ok good, call me if anything."

Lucy was in Lala land. She was in the middle of a white room; it was her at 17 and now. How much did she change? Was she always this pretty when she was young? She was glowing. 17 year old Lucy smiled at her.

"Whose baby is that?" 17 year old Lucy asked.

Current Lucy rubbed her belly. "Natsu's," She answered.

17 year old Lucy made a shocked face.

"Seriously, how the hell that happened?"

Current Lucy smiled, "A few years later after meeting our future self, I was in a slump. Maybe because it was Valentine's and I was single. Hell, Gray finally acknowledges Juvia's feelings and started to date. So on Valentine's Day I was totally single. I didn't have anyone I liked to give chocolates too. Cana had a date behind Gildart's back, of course. I also knew Lisana had her eye on Natsu and at that time I was so not into him. I ended up buying a whole bunch of chocolates myself and ate them at home. Next thing you know Natsu comes in with a Happy shaped chocolate figure. I still wonder how the hell they made that. Anyways Natsu comes in and demands that I would be his valentine because I'm the only one that he tolerates. I don't know why but I said yes and a year later we got married, and now almost four years of marriage we are having a baby."

17 year old Lucy just smiled. "All because of Valentine's Day, all this happened."

Current Lucy was content. She grabbed 17 year old Lucy in an embrace.

"Just remember how happy you are with him. When you get married, you'll be happier. He told me he loved me for a long time, ever since future Lucy died, he couldn't realize a life without me. So embrace that happiness and don't let your jealously take over. Natsu loves us." Current Lucy stated the advice more towards herself.

As always both Lucys were crying. Letting go of her, 17 year old Lucy grabbed her and yelled her name over and over. It wasn't until Lucy awoke to Natsu's frantic shaking did she realize that meeting her younger self was all a dream. Sighing in disappointment, Lucy rose from the bed, feeling better.

In the next moment was the turning point of her life. She felt a liquid coming out of her. It ran from her thighs and created a puddle around her. Both parents-to-be looked down to see a clear pool with a tint of pink.

Lucy held onto Natsu's shirt and yelled, "Hospital!"

Natsu used his dragon strength to gather his wife, and maternity bag to take her to the hospital. Once upon entry, the nurses placed Lucy on a wheelchair when she started her contractions.

"It's one every four minutes!" A nurse informed the doctor.

"She is six centimeters!" Another nurse confirmed.

It was almost time for the child to come out. Lucy was dressed in hospital garments, being prepared by medical officials to induce her with an I.V. and connected her to a machine to keep track of her heart rate. Natsu, also dressed, tried to calm his wife down.

"Breathe, baby, breathe."

"I can't breathe. Omigosh, Natsu I can't!"

Natsu worried for her wellbeing grabbed a male nurse. "Why can't she breathe?"

The nervous Nurse answered, "S-s-she's having a s-small panic attack. Make sure she f-f-focuses on your v-voice."

Natsu nodded and went back to Lucy's side. "Breathe, focus on me. Forget everyone and focus on me and the baby."

Lucy calmed down as she breathed in and out. Her heart rate dropped back to normal, the contractions seemed to calm down too.

"Ok, Mrs. Dragneel, you're eight centimeters now, we have to wait for two more, okay." Her doctor said.

Two hours gone by, still no baby, no change.

Four hours later, only one centimeter.

Natsu called out to Levy, Mirajane, Erza and Juvia, but the whole guild was waiting in the waiting room. Natsu would come back and forth to inform them.

While Natsu was trying to relax with Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, and Juvia, the male nurse he almost beat up came running towards him.

"Mr. Dragneel, your baby is not breathing, and Mrs. Dragneel is having another panic attack."

Everyone tried to run into the room, but only Natsu could enter. He went to his wife's side to relax her, but it wasn't working, her heart rate was increasing and not in a good way. The baby's wasn't looking to good either, by the looks of the machine. Natsu was mortified he can't lose her or his baby.

He silently prayed to whomever to save his beloved Lucy and their child.

* * *

**PART 1 DONE! I wanted to publish it on New Year's Eve, but I was busy and a bit lazy! I know its super short but its two parts though. I might do a sequel on their adventures as the child grows and maybe add a few more kids in the mix. I don't know you guys tell me! One more to go! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so for the sequel, it's focusing on Lucy and Natsu. Their adventures as new parents, and wither or not they become pregnant again. It's not in the child's point of view, only Lucy and Natsu. No I would not name any of the children Nashi…that's the nickname to my middle name lol.**

**Thanks for reading; I truly appreciate all of you guys.**

* * *

**January 1st-Final chapter part II**

* * *

Lucy was in a state of war. She could feel her body loosing oxygen, but she tried so hard to fight it. She felt her body getting weaker and weaker. A clear liquid was running down her face, was she crying? Of course, she's losing her baby and it's all her fault. Why couldn't she have been stronger like Juvia or Levy or Erza, who is always strong?

"Lucy?" a voice called out.

"Lucy," it said again. She couldn't see who was calling her.

"Lucy!" it yelled.

Suddenly she was back at the Heartfilia Manor, no sign of Natsu, doctors or baby. What the hell was going on? Everything looked the same, as if her father never passed away.

"Lucy," the voice called again.

The girl in question turned to see…"Momma?"

"What do you mean 'Momma' Lucy? You act as if you have seen a ghost my dear." Layla Heartfilia said.

Not caring how old she was, Lucy ran towards her mother and smothered her in hugs and kisses. Layla laughing at her daughters actions hugged her child back with equal warmth.

"I missed you, that's all."

"Lucy, what are you talking about, I've always been here for you. I gave you Cancer, Capricorn, and Aquarius to protect you in my stead. You will be the same when you have a child. You would want to smother them with kisses and raise them to be a good person, and want them to be better than you. Which you have Lucy. You have become better than me."

"No, mom, what are you saying. I'm nowhere near like you."

"All of your celestial spirits appreciate who you are. They support you and are your friends. I was never able to bond with mine like that. You treat them as if they were family. You love your spirits as much as your spirits loves you. I am proud to call you my daughter." After her heart felt lecture, Lucy felt her mom disappear slowly, with a single tear dropping.

It manifested into Loke or Leo, the leader of the Zodiac.

"Lucy…" he began to say.

"Loke, I missed you."

"It's been four years, huh, Luce." he said.

Lucy went over to her male best friend. Loke was expecting a hug or a kiss, but not the punch to the face she gave him. Loke fell on his bottom and held his nose.

"Owe," he yelled.

Lucy sat on the floor with him. "You deserve that. You abandon ne after I got married." she cried out.

"When the woman you love gets married to someone else, how are you supposed to feel?"

"I don't know, I never loved a woman." Lucy joked. "My mom, Levy, and the other girls don't count." she added.

Loke smiled. He wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and brought her closer to him.

"Im sorry, Lucy. I felt hurt, but you never betrayed me. You told me from the beginning that you and I were never meant to be. Yet when you told Virgo the news and she told us, I was heartbroken. I couldn't see your face, and it was even worse when you became pregnant. I was destroyed. But then I realized I have to fulfill your happiness, and it's my job as your spirit to help you. Lucy, that child of yours is powerful. I could feel him or her. The baby loves you, but your panic attack is preventing him or her to breathe properly. So I'm here to support you, Lucy. I want you to live a happy life because you will always be my master and I want for you to survive and be with the baby always. Do you understand Lucy Heart-Dragneel?"

Lucy hugged Loke with all her might. "Loke, you are a blessing to me. Please be outside waiting, so you can be one of the first to greet the baby."

Loke and Lucy embraced each other for a long moment before he departed. "See you in a few."

Lucy overcame her panic attack to see various people working on helping her and the baby.

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed.

She looked over to her right to see her husband in tears. She weakly raised her hand to caress his face.

"Mrs. Dragneel, you are ready, we need to baby out. On the count of three, hold onto to something and push." the doctor said.

Lucy right hand held onto Natsu's left, while she left held onto the railing. The epidural was working, since Lucy didn't feel her legs, but the pain was a different story.

"One, two, three...push!" the doctor said.

Lucy gave it her all, but it still wasn't enough.

"Again…push! Come on, mom, I see the head…push!"

Every time the doctor would say push, Lucy would give one huge push. She was drenched in sweat, while Natsu was about to faint. His male nurse friend gave Natsu a seat so there wouldn't be another emergency.

"Okay, mom, one more push."

"Ahh!" she yelled, her eyes closed as she concentrated on her last push.

Not opening her eyes in order to relax, Lucy stood still while continuing to hold onto Natsu. A second later, Lucy heard a small whimper, then a loud cry. She opened her eyes slowly. The doctor was holding onto a small child with a small patch of Strawberry blond hair on its head. Her baby was covered in the liquid that protected it from her stomach. It was bloody, small, and looked like a little alien. Lucy thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Natsu couldn't agree more. He went straight to the doctor and stared at his baby.

"It's a girl," the doctor announced. "Congratulations on your new baby girl. She was born exactly at midnight. Happy New Years, Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel," he said.

The fireworks were shown through Lucy's window. It was a sign that this child was their new year's gift.

Two nurses took their girl to the back of the room to clean her up. The doctor began to sew Lucy up to complete and end the labor. Lucy knocked out right after, completely exhausted after giving birth to their baby girl.

Natsu went to the waiting room. The whole guild was still there. Natsu was surprised to see Loke. He smiled in his direction and gave him a thumbs up.

"It's a girl!" he announced.

Everyone cheered loudly, even those that believed the baby was a boy was happy. They all ran and hugged Natsu.

"When can we see her?" Levy asked.

"Maybe, in the morning, Lucy fell asleep."

Many members of the guild left and promised to come back in the morning. Soon everyone left except for Loke.

"Come on, I bet Lucy promised you to see her first." Natsu said.

Loke and Natsu head to the Infirmary after the nurse informed him that the baby has passed all the tests. Loke and Natsu look through the glass window. The green haired nurse from Lucy's early pregnancy went over to the new Dragneel child and pointed at her. Loke began to cry. Natsu joined him too.

"Don't teach her fire magic, I want this child to be my master in the future." Loke confessed.

"What are you talking about? My kid is going to be so strong she could be a fire celestial wizard." he joked.

"What's her name?"

"We haven't named her yet; I'm waiting for Lucy to wake up."

"I'm surprised you haven't named her Layla."

"She was just born hours ago," Natsu said looking at the clock on the wall in the room, which read 2:32. "Lucy said that her mother's name belongs to her, and no one else's. Maybe it'll be her middle name though."

"What if you had a boy?"

"I couldn't name him Happy Jr. or Igneel Jr. Lucy would kill me," he joked.

"Well, I should get going. Tell Lucy I'll see her later." Loke announced and with a goldish glow he vanished.

The next morning, Lucy awoke in a new room, surrounded by flowers and pink balloons. Natsu was there with a fresh pair of new clothes holding onto his baby girl while joking around with Gray and Erza. Her old team all together again. Lucy reminisced of all the events she went through with them. From Galuna Island to fighting the dark guild, Tartarus, Lucy never gave up on her team. And now here they were gathered together to celebrate the arrival of her and Natsu's child.

"Natsu," she called out.

Natsu turned to see his wife smiling at him. She placed her arms in front of her. Natsu knew that signal and gave their baby to her. The baby was sleeping, but awoke after being placed in her mother's arms. The strawberry blond girl opened her dark brown eyes and stared at her mother. Lucy was overwhelmed with emotion; she kissed her child several times on her face.

"I love you," she said to the baby.

The baby got comfortable in her mother's arms, and slept. Lucy giggled at her child's action.

"Just like Natsu," she commented.

Gray, Erza, Natsu and Happy sat around the new mom.

"So what are we going to name her?" Natsu asked.

"Serafina Dragneel," she answered.

Natsu repeated it in his head a few times.

"What does it mean?" Erza said.

"Its meaning is 'burning ones or serpent.' Her father is a fire dragon slayer wizard. It makes sense to have a name that involves fire and dragons." she said.

"And a dragon is a part of the reptile family. Very smart thinking, Luce," Gray commented.

"Thanks, she is after all Natsu's child."

Lucy smiled at her husband. She kissed him fully on the lips. "Thank you for everything, Natsu."

"I should say the same to you," Natsu kissed his wife and daughter's forehead.

Three days later, at the Dragneel residence. Natsu and Happy carefully guided Lucy in with Serafina in her arms. Her eyes were blindfolded; bad idea Natsu, but they had a surprise for her. Taking off the blindfold, Lucy opened her eyes to see her whole guild in her house. They all congratulated and greeted her. Gildarts asked Lucy if he could carry Serafina. She agreed and Gildarts began to cry as if it was Cana he was carrying. Levy and Juvia sat with their good friend, while they spoke about their labor experiences with the other females. The boys began to argue over nonsense. Bisca and Alzack were trying to put their two year old son to sleep, while their daughter wanted to join in the boys fight. It was never a moment of peace with Natsu and Gray fighting.

Lucy was concerned that the noise would cause her baby to cry. She went looking her child to see her fast asleep in Gildarts' arm while he was joking with Master, Macao, and Wakaba about how much they have all grown.

"Ah, Lucy, are you well?" Master asked.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. We are just scaring Erza and the rest of the girls with our stories."

"I think we do not give enough credit to the opposite sex for bringing life into this world." master said while looking at all the newborns.

"Thank you master," Lucy said.

After the party was over, only Lucy's main friends stood behind. Levy and her family, Wendy and Carla, Juvia and her family, Erza and Jellal/Mystogan, Mirajane, Laxus and their family stood to prolong the celebration. Laxus surprised everyone when he proposed to Mirajane in the middle of Natsu's living room. She said yes of course. Master cried tears of joy. Erza announced that she and Jellal decided to get married this spring. This motivated Juvia, Levy and Lucy to start working on getting rid of their baby fat to look great for the wedding.

The celebration continued until midnight, when they all decided to leave. Lucy and Natsu take Serafina to her new crib. The baby was up and ready to play, while mom and dad were exhausted from today. They rested on their bed, before falling asleep. At three in the morning, she began to cry.

"You go," Lucy said.

Natsu grumbled as he got out of bed and went to his daughters crib. "You cry just like your mother." he said.

Serafina cried more. She was hungry. Her daddy went downstairs to the freezer to get Lucy's frozen breast milk bottle. He heated it up with his right hand, while trying to calm Serafina with his left hand. After placing the bottle top to the new warm milk, he fed his daughter with such happiness.

She stopped crying as soon as the nipple of the bottle entered her mouth. Natsu stared at his daughters face. He sat back with her on his favorite orange chair, she quickly finished the bottle. Natsu began to burp his child. Feeling sleepy, he laid her on his chest and began rocking her in his arms.

Lucy worried about Natsu went downstairs to see him and his twin sleeping on that ugly orange couch. She gently shook Natsu to awake. When he opened his eyes, Lucy took Serafina away and led them upstairs. She placed her baby in the middle of their bed. Natsu and Lucy kissed each other good night and went to sleep.

Welcome to parenthood.

* * *

**I'm done! Thank you for reading this story and following, favoring me and my stories! I love you guys! It was super hard finding a name, but I fell in love with this one. Hopefully I'll start on the sequel soon. See you next time! **


End file.
